


hot and cold

by TheReluctantShipper



Series: TRS' Destiel Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantShipper/pseuds/TheReluctantShipper
Summary: Dean doesn't mind winter, but helovessummer.





	hot and cold

Dean likes winter just fine. Thanksgiving, Christmas, his birthday, it’s all good. He doesn’t mind the scarves, coats, and gloves, all the trappings of cold weather.

Cas, of course, is gorgeous no matter what. Winter for Cas is tight sweater dresses and fleece-lined leggings, floppy sweatshirts and fleece-lined leggings, and big snow boots into which fleece-lined leggings are tucked.

(Seriously, Cas  _ hates _ pants.)

It’s cuddly and endearing. Cas’ blue eyes always seem to glitter in snow, when his face is swathed in a scarf and he’s glaring because he hates the cold almost as much as he loves Dean.

So, sure. Dean doesn’t  _ mind _ colder months, but god _ damn _ does he love summer.

Summer has car washes, so he can wear his slutty cutoff shorts to show off and take care of Baby at the same time. Summer has on the lawn concerts, where rockstar hopefuls form cover bands for all the music Dean loves. Summer has pools and long nights on the back porch and drive-in movies hanging out in Baby.

Summer has  _ Cas. _

As good as Cas looks wrapped and bundled under five layers, it’s  _ nothing _ on summer.

When it gets hot out, Cas is hard-pressed to wear any clothes at all. What he does wear is basically  _ nothing, _ just flowy tank tops and short shorts. It shows off all of his tanned, tattooed skin and his toned, lithe body. He turns into a sort of fae prince, with wild just-fucked hair, insanely blue eyes, and his graceful way of moving through the humid air around him.

In the winter, Cas is adorable and grumpy. In the summer, Cas is beautiful, ethereal, awe-inspiring.

“Dean.” Damn, that gravelly voice always hits him in the solar plexus.

“Hmm?”

Cas glides smoothly into the next yoga pose, making it look effortless and intricate at the same time.

“Are you objectifying me?”

Dean grins.


End file.
